


So kalt die Nacht, so warm dein Herz

by YvY91



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Hank Anderson is So Done, Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Relationship, Smut, Soft Gavin Reed, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvY91/pseuds/YvY91
Summary: "CONNOR..!!!" That was all the Detective managed to say, before a deafening noise surrounded them.The screeching sound of metal against metal, shattering glass, and Connor screaming his name was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you all are well? 
> 
> The Title: So kalt die Nacht, so warm dein Herz, means, so cold the night, so warm your heart. 
> 
> I'm sorry I can't stop hurting Gavin :'(
> 
> Scream at me in the comments or leave a Kodus, they make me happy :)

Detective Gavin Reed had a bad feeling, like something very very bad was going to happen and he usually was never wrong.

Connor and him were on their way back to the station, their latest lead turned out to be wrong. It was getting on his nerves. He just wanted to get some sleep.

He was Connor's temporary partner for over a month now. Anderson, who had broken his leg, was supposed to be back next week.

Gavin was not sure how to feel about it, Connor and him worked surprisingly well as a team.

But with each day that passed, his mood got worse, until now, he managed not snap at Connor, because it was not his fault, but Gavin's own.

He was sure that Connor did not share his feelings, and with each day that passed he was reminded, that Connor was someone he could never have. And would never love him back. He couldn't blame him, he was an asshole, especially before the whole Android revolution.

Of course he apologized , and they became friends, but it felt like his heart started to crumble, with the realization that this, was all he would get.

He was sitting in the passenger seat and looked outside, thick white snowflakes flew past them.

A shiver ran through his body, it had snowed all day, he hated the cold.

"Detective Reed..." Gavin was ripped from his thoughts, and looked at the android beside him.

"What?"

"We are being followed since we left the suspect's house."

What the fucking... He turned in his seat, a black car was driving after them at a steady distance...just great.

"What do you want to do?"

Connor thought about the possibility of their followers being armed. The DPD was still a good 25 minutes drive away. Hank's house 5 minutes....

Gavin cursed under his breath when he felt the car speeding up "The fuck! Tin can...what are you doing!?"

Gavin was not panicking at all.... The roads were slick from the steady snowfall and even an android like the one beside him could miscalculate and crash a car.

"Shaking them off."....Yea no shit, Gavin let out a snort.

He was just about to tell Connor, to just call for back up, when he saw an approaching car from the passengers' side, headlights off..... Shit.

"CONNOR..!!!." That was all the Detective managed to say, before a deafening noise surrounded them.

The screeching sound of metal against metal, shattering glass....and Connor screaming his name was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life, should he survive the crash.

The Detective felt their car lurch and turn, followed by sharp pain...and then nothing.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Gavin came to himself with a jolt, and gasped in pain. Ohhh...Shit.

Agony ripped through his very being.

He forced himself not to panic.

He was hanging upside down in his seat, his arms braced against the roof of the car.

Snow surrounded the car, small piles of snow collected inside the car, where the glass was smashed in.

How much time had passed?

He must have hit his head when the other car smashed into his side.

Gavin could feel hot blood running up his forehead and seeping into his hairline, just great.

He looked over to the drivers' side. Conner had slipped from the seat and laid sprawled on the car roof.

"C.. Con..." Gavin coughed...white clouds forming with every exhale, fuck, it was so cold.

He tried to free himself from his position, but felt his legs pinned under the dashboard. He slowed his movements, testing, his legs hurt, but didn't appear to be broken.

He breathed out a relieved sigh.

Pinned and bruised and sooo cold. But alive.

"Connor... hey... Come on..." his voice cracked, was the android still alive? He couldn't see the LED. "Connor please... please....urghh...wake up."

He tried to reach over to Connor, to check on him, but he was not able to hold his weighed with only on arm, and suppressed a shout of pain when he slipped down. Maybe he was wrong and his legs were broken? He pushed himself up to the seat, trying to ease the pressure on his legs.

He looked for his phone, it must have landed somewhere in the car after the crash.

Gavin's blood rushed to his head with every beat of his heart, he felt like he would pass out if he stayed like this any longer.

With a painful shout, he started to press with all his strength against the roof and tried at the same time to pull his legs free, he was stuck.

He could feel his strength waning, and couldn't suppress a groan when his arms gave away and the pressure on his legs increased again when he sacked down.

He would not cry damn, but he felt so helpless.

"C-... Connor...p-please...tin can... wake up...please, c- come on...fuck." his teeth clattered from the cold, his body grew numb.

If they didn't get help soon, they both would die.

If Connor wasn't already dead.

Dead....

He lost it, thick tears formed in his eyes and ran, together with the blood from his head wound, over his forehead. The wet tears mixed with the blood that had already collected at his hairline.

Connor couldn't be dead...

He started to panic, his breathing increased until he started to hyperventilate.

The detective struggled, pulling at his legs with his last strength.

He wanted to help Connor. He wanted.....

A sob and whine pressed through his slightly blue colored lips.

"Connor....please...don't...leave...me...don't..." his voice grew silent.

Only his fast in- and exhales, followed by pained noises could be heard, until that too, was swallowed by the icy wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor could feel his systems rebooting. 

His self repairing program worked at full speed, he didn't lose any thirium, but a few of his internal biocomponents got damaged, which were repaired by now.  

He checked his internal clock, he missed almost three hours!!!

He miscalculated, he had not expected that their pursuers were after them with more than one car. 

Connor opened his eyes and looked up to, he frowned, the seat and interiors of the car, they were hit with such a force that the vehicle was turned upside down. Shit.

The detective tried to warn him...

Gavin!

He wrenched his head around.

For a shocking millisecond he thought him dead. 

The detective was still half in his seat, half slumped to the roof, the only reason he didn't slip down further where his legs, which seemed to be stuck under the dashboard.  

The Detective was bleeding heavily due to a head wound, and his body temperature was dangerously low, he needed help. Fast.  

Connor wasted no time, he braced his legs at the driver's door and pushed it open. 

While he crawled out, he scanned for the assailants, they were gone. 

When the Android reached Gavin's side, he took stock of the damage to the vehicle, it was so severe, that he couldn't open the door, and decided to just rip it out with all his strength. 

Connor knelt beside Gavin's now open door.  

"Detective? Gavin, can you hear me?" Connor reached inside the car to touch him, his skin felt icy cold. Gavin's lips had turned blue due to the cold.  

Conner reached under the dashboard, maybe he could free Gavin by pulling the seat back.  

He braced Gavin's limp body to the seat, so he wouldn't crash head first to the roof, and pulled carefully at the seat until it gave away.  

Connor pulled carefully Gavin's legs free and lifted the detective gently out of the car, and onto his lap.  

The android looked down at the unconscious human in his arms and his thirium pump stuttered at the sight. 

Gavin looked dead. 

Dried blood was smeared at the right side of Gavin's head and hair, and his skin had turned to a mixture of sickly grey and light blue. 

He started to scan him more thoroughly, Gavin legs were, thankfully, not broken, but the hypothermia was life-threatening, and what actually made his thirium pump freeze was that Gavin had internal bleeding in his abdominal area. It was not heavy, but he needed treatment in a hospital as soon as possible.  

"Gavin, hey. Wake up for me? Come on Detective?" Connor pulled of his own jacket and wrapped it carefully around the dying human in his arms.  

Connor got up, holding Gavin bridal style, mindful of Gavin's injuries, and started to run as fast as possible, to Hank's house.  

The snow was so thick and heavy, it would take time for an ambulance to arrive, but he could at least get Gavin away from the cold and try to warm him up. 

While he was running, he called for an ambulance to meet him at Hank's house, and contacted Captain Fowler about the incident. The Captain told him he would send out officers and to keep Gavin alive.  

Connor did not stop scanning Gavin's vitals on the way and it was bad, very bad.  

He needed to warm Gavin up.  

When he arrived at the door, he just kicked it open. Wasting no time to enter. It was late and only a lamp, in the corner of the living room, illuminated the room with warm light.  

"Hank!!!" Connors entrance and shout scared sumo, who started to bark.  

Connor ignored him and quickly made his way to the bathroom, where he put the detective carefully to the Ground. 

"Connor...what the fuck are you.... the hell...is that Gavin? What happened?" Hank was standing at the bathroom door, in t-shirt and shorts, eyes wide open. He must have been asleep.  

Connor shook his head. "No time Hank, I need you to bring me every blanket and towel you have. Do you have hot water bottles? Fill them with water, but not too hot." 

While Connor was talking, he started to undress Gavin, until he was only in his boxer shorts. 

He cursed under his breath, dark bruises littered the Detective's legs and side, his abdomen was painted in an ugly dark bruise, another indicator of the damage, that caused the internal bleeding. 

The Android carefully lifted the Detective up and let him down gently into the bathtub. 

 After that he took the shower head in hand and turned the water lukewarm, too hot and he would shock Gavin's body, which could cause cardiac arrest.  

"Gavin, everything is alright. Please stay with me, ok?" Conner was sure that the human couldn't hear him. He shuddered, he didn't want to lose Gavin, not now, not like this. 

He started falling in love with the detective a long time ago, he was sure that Gavin would never reciprocate his feelings, but at least he could have him as a friend, and the possibility of losing him now...he shook his head. No time for thoughts like this. 

The warm water that ran over Gavin's icy skin helped to elevate his temperature a bit, and at the same time, cleaned the dried blood away from his skin and hair. The head wound wasn't that bad, it was not enough to ease Connor's worry, but better than nothing.  

Connor didn't realize that Hank had entered the bathroom, with towels in his hands.  

"Connor, what do you need, how can I help?" 

Said android turned around to look at his father. "I am going to lift him up. We need to warm him." 

Conner turned the water off, and together with Hanks help, wrapped Gavin in towels.  

Hank's hand lingered at Gavin's neck, his skin felt like ice. "I put the blankets and water bottles on the couch."  

Connor carried Gavin to the living room, swapped the now damp towels with a dry blanket and then lay down on the sofa, and pulled Gavin onto his own body.  

"Hank, could you please put the other blankets over us? I will let myself overheat a bit. That should help raise Gavin's temperature." While Hank did as asked, Connor checked on the ambulance. 

There was a traffic jam due to the weather. "Shit" Connor swore under his breath. He wrapped his arms around Gavin a bit more tightly. They almost lay chest to chest, with Gavin's head tucked under his chin. The Android wished the situation were a different one.  

"Connor, Please tell me what happened. I almost got a heart attack with you storming in like that." 

Hank started to worry, Reed was injured, and looked more dead than alive right now, it was true, they couldn't stand each other most times, but it got better since Hank had stopped drinking.  

Conner shifted a bit, he could feel Gavin's shallow breath against his skin and the too slow heartbeat. He really started to fear for the detectives life in his arms. Gavin needed medical help, and the ambulance was still too far away. Should he drive Gavin to a hospital? He shook his head and looked at Hank. 

"We were followed back from a suspect's house. I miscalculated, there was a second car, that hit Gavin's side. I lost control over it. That was almost 4 hours ago. I was in stasis for 3 hours. And when I woke up, Gavin was unconscious. The car is totaled. But don't worry, I am fine." Connor tried to reassure Hank with the last sentence. It didn't work.  

 "Fucking Hell, Connor." Hank let his hands ran through his hair. "Let me put something on, and then we try to rouse Gavin."  

Connor pushed his nose to the Detectives hair and inhaled deeply. Gavin's body temperature was not optimal, still much too low. He loosened one arm to reach up, and let his fingers slide through the soft strands of Gavin's hair.  

"Gavin... Gavin... Please wake up."  

Hank came back to the living room and stopped, he watched as Connor ran his fingers through Reeds' hair. He felt like he missed something, sure he considered the possibility of Connor liking Gavin, from the looks they gave each other at the precinct alone. And the last weeks with him being sick, and Gavin paired up with Connor...  

"He won't wake up, Hank. And the ambulance, the snowfall is too strong." Connor looked over to his father with pleading eyes, Hank didn't need to see his son's LED to know that it spun in distressed red.  

Hank shooed Sumo away to make room in front of the couch and knelt down beside it. He put one hand on top of Connor's head. "Son, speak to him, everything will be alright."   

The older man hesitated for a moment and placed his other hand on Gavin's back, and started to stroke soft circles between Gavin's shoulder blades. Hank was sure that if Reed were awake right now, he would rip his head off, for touching him.  

After a few minutes of Connor's whispered words and both of them constantly touching him, Gavin let out a hiss, and a shudder went through his body, and he a few moments later, his whole body started to tremble in Connor's arms.  

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

 

When Gavin came around, he felt confused. What was going on? Everything hurt and felt numb at the same time ? 

What happened? He tried to remember, he was in a car, with Connor ? 

Connor ?  

Connor was dead ?  

Did he die too?  

Was this the afterlife? 

No, he could feel hands on him, tracing circles over his back, and fingers in his hair. It felt nice, soothing.  

He started to drift again, until he registered a steady, humming sound under his left ear and voices?   

He tried to focus on the softly whispered words.  

"... Gav.... Gavin...stay with us.... wake up. Gavin? Help will be here any moment." 

Connor, that that voice belonged to Connor!   

He wanted to move, or say something, and after a few Moments, when everything got a bit clearer, excruciating pain went through his body. He hissed as his muscles started to spasm, ohhh fuck, cold....he was cold. And in pain. So much pain.  

But Connor was here?  

"Uuunnnn, arghhhh...nnnn." He couldn't form words, only painful whimpered noises left his clattering teeth.  

"Gavin." Something shifted under him, and the fingers on his back and head left.  

"C... Con..nor, uhhh." Connor was alive, he was so relieved.  

"Yes Gavin. Shhh. It's alright…" 

He managed to open his eyes slightly, and Anderson's blurry face came into view. 

"Reed? Come on..." Oh no, he was in Anderson's house? What the…? 

More spasms went through him, and he suddenly felt so tired, so so tired. Just a bit of sleep would help. Connor was here and save. 

He could rest…. 

Movement under him again, ever so slightly, and Connor's voice, full of worry reached through his foggy brain.  

"No, no, Gavin, don't fall asleep, stay awake, please!"  

He tried, he really did, but the darkness, and heaviness of his whole being pulled him under.  

Then there were more voices, more hands. He was moved away and shifted, lights blended his eyes briefly, followed by a sharp pain in his abdomen that made him cry out. 

The feeling of a hand around his own, and then nothing. 


	3. Chapter 3

A steady Beeping noise reached through his sleep idled mind.

Oh, he knew that sound and hated it with a passion.

He was in a fucking hospital bed and the damn nasal cannula was itching at his nose... fucking fantastic.

His eyelids felt like lead and none of his limbs would respond to his attempts to move. 

He could only listen, to the noises outside the door, the squeaking of shoes from the hospital staff, voices.

Desperation started to gnaw at him as the minutes passed, his heart rate picked up a little, together with the irritating beeping sounds to his right, he was trapped in his own body!  

The urge to scream and cry was almost overwhelming.

But he couldn't even do that. It was like someone stuffed his mind into an unmoving dead weight, without the possibility to speak.

Eventually the door in his room opened, and he could have sobbed with relief, when he heard Tina's voice. 

"Hey bitch face, I brought you a coffee. Now you just have to wake up to get it, ok ?" he heard her sit down beside his bed. A short moment later the smell of coffee reached his nose...he was in hell !

It was torture !

What would he give to get that cup of coffee now.

A small hand wrapped around his left one and squeezed it gently.

"I miss you Gavin, Chris too. He sends greetings, he's sorry he can't come visit you today, but he will be here tomorrow. You know, it's far too quiet without you at the precinct, everyone is missing you, believe it or not. Jesus, even Hank stared at your desk yesterday, and not with his, _'You are getting on my nerves'_ look. It was more like...he looked sad, as if he had lost something. I think he misses to bicker with you." his hand was cupped in both of hers now. 

Tina took a deep breath, "You know, Connor...he...he blames himself. For you getting hurt. I saw him crying yesterday, he didn't even realize that I was here, too. He was here every day, but Hank keeps him home today, so he can rest a bit. Therefore Connor asked me to tell you, that he will be here tomorrow, and that you are not allowed to leave us. You...please...please... wake up Gav, I need you here..." Tina's voice cracked.

Shit.

Even without seeing her, he knew her well enough to realize that she was about to cry.

His best friends was crying beside him, and all he could do was...nothing.

How bad was he off ?

Sure, he couldn't move or anything, but otherwise he felt fine. 

How much time had passed ? 

Was this some kind of coma ?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he felt Tina's head resting on his arm and her fingers squeezing his hand.

Her whole body shook with sobs, hot tears dripped on his arm, just to slide down the side, and leave a cool wet trail behind. 

Minutes passed before Tina finally calmed down. How he hated himself for making her cry, she was like a sister to him, and he was not even able to comfort her. 

She sniffed a few times after she had calmed down a bit, she moved away, but held her hands around his. 

"You know what? When you wake up, I'll beat you to talk to Connor. Really Gavin...you're both idiots. Connor really likes you, you should have seen him the last few days. Gavin seriously, I want to see you happy, you would probably scowl at me right now, and tell me to mind my own business, but I know you well enough, and I think Connor is the one for you. You just have to let him, don't push him away, ok ?"

Silence stretched for a few moments and Tina shifted, her fingers started to play with his.

It drove him crazy that he was unable to move, he wanted to hug Tina or better yet, tell her to hug him. He usually shied away from people who touched him, but Tina was one of the few exceptions. She was a great hugger, every time he had a depressive phase, she would hug him, they would watch old movies and stuffed themselves full with chocolate until they couldn't anymore.

How he wished he could do that now.

 "...Oh and Fowler told me to tell you, that we got the perps that hit your car…"

Gavin listened to Tina, but sometimes his thoughts returned to the point where she said that Connor liked him. Did he really ? Even when he was such a dick to him before ?

He really wished Tina was right, she mostly was, maybe he should listen to her more.

Tina's voice eased his racing thoughts till he grew tired again, he couldn't say how much time passed, but he could still hear Tina's voice until sleep claimed him fully. 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

 

Two weeks had passed since the accident and Connor didn't leave Gavin's side for more than a few hours a day. 

Mostly only after Hank literally dragged him away to get some rest. 

The first few days in the hospital were touch and go, there were complications during the emergency surgery, Gavin had reacted badly to the anesthesia, coupled with the internal bleeding and hypothermia had lead Gavin to fall into a coma. 

The blunt force trauma to Gavin's abdominal area had healed up nicely by now, even the cuts and bruises on his face and rest of his body had started to disappear slowly. 

And yet, Gavin was still not awake, it was killing Connor.

The worry, the permanent fear that Gavin could suddenly just pass away, or even not wake up at all, kept his stress level constantly high.

Then, a day ago, he dreamed for the first since deviating, a nightmare of all things.

He dreamed about the accident, he woke from stasis, just to find out that Gavin had already died beside him.

Hanging lifeless upside down in the passengers' seat, body cold and grey eyes clouded over in death.  

In his dream, he ran around the car, trying to get the detective out, only to hold him in his arms with the realization that he had failed, he would cry, sob and beg in an endless circle for Gavin to wake up.

Hank was the one to finally end this nightmare, after the android woke him with his screaming.  Afterwards Connor asked his father to drive him to the hospital, he had to make sure that Gavin was still alive, and Hank did so without complaining.

Connor stayed here since, slouched in his chair, deep in stasis with exhaustion, he kept one of Gavin's hand in his own, feeling the heartbeat beating away beneath his own fingertips.

He didn't know how much time passed when he felt something move against his own hand. 

"Connor ?" a low cracking voice said his name and the android snapped awake.

Connor practically jumped out of the chair and almost toppled over, his thirium pump raced in his chest, but he stopped in his movements when he felt fingers entwined with his.

He looked down to his hand and then up to Gavin's face. Tired grey eyes stared back at him.

"Gavin..."  the detective's name left Connor's mouth like a whisper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ?
> 
> The next chapter will be from Gavins point of view :)


	4. Chapter 4

When Gavin woke up next time, he could still hear the overly annoying sound of the heart monitor. So he was still here, just great.

His body felt hollowed out and stuffed with cotton, and after a few moments, his drowsy brain had finally figured out that he could move his body again!

He started slowly, wiggling his toes, moving his head slowly from side to side. His eyes were still closed as he stopped moving, something was wrapped around his left hand?

Gavin opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get his eyes to clear, and his heart made weird move in his chest.

There, right beside his bed, sat Connor, almost tipping out of the chair, fast asleep. The android looked horrible. Connor's hair was a mess, clothes rumbled, his LED a dark yellow, almost red. He looked completely exhausted, Gavin didn't even know that was possible at all.

Gavin let his gaze wander to his left hand, it was gripped firmly by the android, he slowly pulled his hand away, and caressed the back of Connor's hand, in hope of waking him.

After a few moments of drawing meaningless circles, Connor began to stir. 

"Connor?" Gavin voice sounded terrible, rough and weak.  

Unexpectedly, Connor jumped up from his chair and almost tilted over.

Gavin entwined their fingers tightly, as if he could stop the android from falling, should he fail to regain his balance.

The android must have been so deep in stasis, he needed seconds to figure out why he woke up, and when he did, Gavin's name left his mouth like a prayer, and Connor's warm brown eyes drowned in tears. 

"Gavin...you..."  Gavin could see the hesitation on Connor's face, he could see that the android was torn between hugging him, and standing there like the stupid, sweet, crying, lovable tin can he was.

So he made the decision for Connor, he scooted over a bit, tugged at the hand still gripped in his, and pulled the android onto the side of his bed.

They both lay on their sides as full-blown sobs worked through the android in his arms, every whine from Connor's mouth broke his heart. 

Gavin tried to press the android closer but his muscles were weak and sluggish.

"Connor, what's wrong? Please stop crying. Are you ok?" Connors face was pressed to his chest, the answers he got were muffled. Words like 'your awake, I'm sorry you got hurt, please don't leave' reached him. 

"Don't... Don't do this, please Con. Don't blame yourself. I'm here and i won't leave you. Shhhh." Gavin's eyes grew moist, but he tried to hold back his own tears.

So many things that went through his head right now, Connor was alive and here in his arms, he himself seemed to be alright too, though extremely tired.

He pushed his nose in Connor's hair and inhaled deeply. 

Connor leaned back a bit, and looked into his eyes, a slight blue blush spread over the android's skin. "Gavin, I know this may come unexpected, and you may reject me for this, but I love you, I love you so much. I thought I would lose you, you died in Hank's house. Your heart just, I-. I held your hand in mine, and your heart just stopped beating. I panicked, I just sat beside you and panicked, while the paramedics revived you." 

Gavin tensed when he heard had died, he didn't remember anything. But what really got his brain to freeze was that Connor loved him, he could't believe it. Was that a kind of coma dream? 

Meanwhile the android stopped crying and Gavin could see pure love in those brown eyes, a warm feeling spread through his chest. No, this was not a dream, it just felt too real 

Connor scooted up a bit, so they laid face to face, only inches apart.

Normally, he felt uncomfortable when people got too close to him, with the exception of Tina, but not this time. Connor's body so close to his made him feel safe.

"Afterwards, there were complications during your emergency surgery, and you fell into a coma, I waited two weeks for you to wake up."

Fucking hell, two weeks? Tina will kick his ass when he sees her, or rip his damn head off.  He was not looking forward to this.

"I contacted Tina that you're awake. I should leave. I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. " When Connor sighed, and moved away to leave,  Gavin stiffened, he didn't want him to go. He tightened his arms around Connor as much as possible, and the android looked at him questioningly.

"Why me Connor? I was an asshole to you, and I am pretty sure you can do so much better, you could have anyone. I'm not good enough, I - ..." Connor shifted against him, closer, so close their noses almost touched.

"Gavin, " Connor spoke in a soft tone, his artificial breath was like a gentle kiss over his lips, "Please, just tell me, do you feel the same way about me?"

He did, he really did.

"Jesus Connor, yes! A thousand times yes. For so long now. I was just, I thought you would never -, I love you too, so much." Gavin pushed his lips against Connor's.

For a few seconds the androids lips remained almost unmoving against his own, but then he felt him kiss back. They kissed until Gavin had to stop, to take a deep breath, and Connor's brown eyes looked at him like he had just hung the moon and stars.

Gavin huffed let his forehead rest against Connor's "We are both idiots, aren't we?" Connor leaned in again, to leave a kiss against his lips, those damn lips could keep kissing him forever, so soft and warm against his. Each time their skin connected, his heart skipped a beat, he could have sworn that he was also able to hear that on the heart monitor, and was surprised that no nurse had rushed in to see if he was alright. Maybe Connor had manipulated that thing?

Sudden tiredness overcame him, and he could not suppress a yawn. He didn't want to sleep yet, he just woke up, kissing and holding Connor in his arms was much more important.

"Rest Gavin, I will be here when you wake up again. I love you."

"Hmmm, I love you too, Con."

As he fell asleep, he could feel Connor's fingers caressing over his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.  

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° 

Tina was just about to head to the hospital, when she got Connor's massage that Gavin was awake.

She grinned at her phone. Finally! 

Finally she could kick Gavin's ass for making her worry so much, because of him, she would get gray hair before she turned forty.

Tina remembered that Hank said that Connor was with Gavin.

She looked at him, he must have gotten the message too, so she made her way over. "Hank, let's go to the hospital together, you can check on Connor, while I beat up Gavin."

After they arrived at the Hospital, and walked through the door to Gavin's room, Tina could hear Hank snort beside her. She had to suppress a laugh herself too, she got her phone out of her pocket and took a picture. 

Gavin and Connor were lying on the bed, arms wrapped around each other, legs entwined, fast asleep. 

"Fucking finally," Tina turned to Hank and raised an eyebrow. 

"Connor and Gavin dancing around each other was getting on my damn nerves. Do you now how many minutes a day Connor kept looking over to him, when he wasn't looking?" Hank huffed at her smirk. 

"Do you want to wake Connor up?"  Tina thought about waking Gavin too, so she could scream at him, but decided against it. She could do this later. 

"No, let them sleep, they need it." 

Before Tina went after Hank, she let her eyes roam over the two once more. She hoped that her best friend would finally be as happy as he deserved to be. She smiled as she closed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

The day Gavin arrived home was a blessing. How he even managed not to completely lose his mind in the hospital was a mystery to him, or perhaps it was the presence of Connor and Tina who had kept him sane over the last few days.

He took a deep breath after he closed his apartment door behind him, and let out a sigh while he looked around, a fine layer of dust had settled on every surface, his apartment definitely needed a thorough cleaning.

"C'mon, we can clean this later. Go take a shower." It was as if the android had read his damn mind. Arms wrapped around him from behind, and Connor pressed his chest against his back, while kissing the skin behind his left ear.

Gavin could never get enough of the feeling of Connor's lips against his skin, because it always left a tingling sensation behind that threatened to overwhelm him with desire.

Before he left to take his shower, he showed Connor around his apartment. It wasn't anything special, but suited him perfectly. Connor seemed to be particularly interested in his book collection, which he still looked at as Gavin made his way to the bathroom.

The hot water from the shower worked out the tension that seeped into him like poison on the car drive home. He still couldn't believe that Connor loved him, the android assured him time and time again, that this was not some kind of dream. It was almost as if Connor could tell every time Gavin started to have self-doubts.

The last relationships he had lasted no more than a few months and always ended with him getting hurt. Sometimes even more than just emotionally.

At some point, his soul felt so damaged that he could no longer trust anyone, he lost the ability to let strangers near him for longer periods, in fear of getting hurt or betrayed, but Connor was different.

The android, ever so slowly, managed to get under his skin, and then wormed his way into his heart, slowly healing the invisible scars others left behind.

Eventually the water got cold and he had to step out, he dried himself of and put on some clean clothes.

When he looked in to the mirror he frowned. His shirt, which had previously fitted him perfectly, was now too big, he had lost a lot of fat and muscle mass during his stay in the hospital.

All in all, he was sick looking, so pale that the scar on his nose was much more prominent than usual and he was much too thin for his own liking.

He stepped out of the bathroom and heard Connor humming in the bedroom.

Gavin's face grew red as he thought about the android digging around in his closet, he kicked himself mentally, he had promised himself, and Tina, after she roasted him at the hospital for being an idiot, to let Connor in, to at least try not to push him away. 

Gavin closed his eyes briefly and followed the humming sound Connor made. He came to a stop at the doorframe to watch the android before him.

Connor had changed his clothes too, and now he was wearing one of Gavin's old t-shirt and shorts, if he hadn't been so damn tired, he could have watched Connor for hours.

It would be their first night together outside the hospital, each night Connor had stayed with him, either sitting by his bed or lying on the bed with him, and Gavin had loved the feeling of security and warmth that emanated from the other.

Smiling, he made his way over to the android, who sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. As soon as he reached the side of his, _their_ , bed, Connor took hold of his hands and pulled. 

A choked of laugh left him, when he landed on Connor, who looked up at him with a big smile on his face.

Suddenly, Gavin was very aware of the position he was in, his own legs sprawled between Connor's, while the android's knees were slightly bent, effectively trapping him on top of the other.

Heat shot through his whole body as Connor placed a tender kiss on his lips. A hand began to travel up his back, and his skin began to burn with pleasure. He wondered what it would feel like without the thin fabric of his shirt between them.

His own hands started to explore the perfectly smooth skin underneath him, it felt like silk.

Sinful... and all his.

A loud moan that spilled from his mouth was swallowed as they deepened their kiss, Gavin pressed himself even more against his lover, rolling his hips a little, feeling Connor push back against him at the same time.

"Ahhhh, Con ~, I love you ... love you so much. " Brown, with arousal dilated eyes, stared into his own, and Connor whispered words of love every time there lips parted.

Strong arms wrapped around his back, pressing him down, taking control over him. Gavin loved it, the feeling of Connor's tongue exploring the insides of his mouth, leaving him desperate, and moaning for more. He tensed in anticipation, wanting more, so much more...

He wanted those hands everywhere, while at the same time he longed to taste every inch of the android's body.

The urge to make Connor moan, squirm, and beg almost drove him crazy.

Unexpectedly, the pleasure he felt came to an abrupt end, when his muscles in his abdomen tightened in a cramp, a pain filled noise left him, as tearing pain threatened to rip his innards to shreds.

All of the air in his lungs left him in a sudden rush as he arched against the body under him and then he slumped down completely.

Dazed, he felt himself being moved, slowly and carefully, until his heated skin of his back connected with the cool mattress. Owww, fuck, what the hell was that?...the pain almost drove tears into his eyes.

"Gavin?!" oh, right Connor was here too. The android's hands cradled his head, fingers caressing along his skin.

"Gavin, I need you to breath slowly, you're starting to hyperventilate. Breath slowly, in .... and out. Again, in .... out-" It took a few minutes until his breath evened out and the pain gradually subsided.

Something, what felt like a heating pad, gently pushed against his new scar on his abdomen.

...oh, that was what had hurt all of a sudden.

"Gavin, are you okay?" He slowly looked up, Connor's face was filled with worry and something almost indefinable, was it guilt? "Gavin?! I'm sorry I hurt you, I should have been mo-!"

"Whoa, whoa, Connor stop right there. I'm alright, it's not the first time I got hurt, I should have known better." Connor shifted as he sat up beside his hip. Cool air hit his skin when Connor raised his t-shirt to get a better look at the surgical scar.

"We put too much of a strain on it. You need more time to heal. I know you don't want to hear it, but I am sorry, I should have known that the wound hasn't healed well enough yet." Gavin let out a hum as the android leaned forward to place a kiss on the scar, he didn't want to argue about who was at fault.

He just settled with, _they were both idiots...again_.  

"I will get you some painkillers and then we should get some rest." Connor pressed another few kisses on his abdomen before he left.

After he took the pills, Connor and him lay side by side under the covers, and after a few moments he scooted as close as possible against Connor. The feeling of a heated hand, that once again, found its place over his scar, made him curious.

Gavin raised his own hand to caress over Connor's hot skin. "What are you doing Connor? That doesn't damage or hurt you, does it?"

Connor shook his head and smiled at him. "No, I can raise my internal temperature at will, it won't damage me. The warmth helps to relieve the pain a bit."

"Thanks Con." He mumbled, pressing one last kiss against Connor's lips, before he let his head rest against the android's chest, where he could hear the humming sound of the androids heart.

Not even a few minutes went by until Gavin fell asleep, pain almost forgotten, safe in his lover's embrace.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

If anyone had asked Gavin a few months ago if he believed in something like a soulmate or not, he would have laughed for sure.

Now however, he was certain that something like this existed, and Gavin was lucky enough to have found his.

He would hold onto Connor for as long as he could, because if there was one thing  that Gavin had learned through the accident, then it was that life was too short.

So he would cherish every day, minute, second of it, together with Connor at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, that was the last chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.  
> Thanks again to everyone who has read the story and left kudos and/or comments. It means a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise ... here you have another chapter !!! That really is the last one. I will work on my other open story and I have already planned three more. :)

A year had passed since their accident, and now Gavin stood in the living room in front of his window, and watched as thick snowflakes fell behind the glass, collecting around the windowpane and on the ground below.

Children were screaming outside, shooting snowballs against each other. 

A shiver went over his back as he remembered that day a year ago, when he was trapped upside down, how desperate he felt when he believed Connor had died.

Even if everything went well in the end, sometimes one of them would wake up in middle of the night, checking over the other, and last night it was Connor who woke him up as the android had started to twitch and mumbled in distress.

Gavin had draped himself over the android in hope that his weight and the soothing words he whispered against his boyfriend‘s ear would wake him, and it did, after a while.

After Connor had woken up, he began to scan his vitals, and run his fingertips over his skin to look for possible wounds. Calmly, Gavin went through with it, because he already knew that his boyfriend would not calm down until the android had not convinced himself that everything was alright.

That mind of Connor was extraordinary, while Gavin's own dreams faded with time, Connor's memories would forever remain as clear as the day it happened. 

Sometimes the android's mind created nightmares when it constructed other things along with the old memories, they were mostly about Gavin, who seemed to die everytime in Connor’s dreams. 

He sighed, he was so goddamn tired. 

A ping from his phone drew him away from his musings. It was a message from Tina, she told him that Connor was on his way home now. Fuck.

Fuck.

He let himself drop onto the couch, a small box he'd been holding for hours, creaking in his tight grip.

Taking a deep breath, Gavin looked down to the small velvet black case and opened it slowly.

Inside was a ring, it was custom made from Connor's old LED, he couldn't really tell what color it was. 

The ring was dark in color, and depending on how the light shone on it, the color would change to a dark blue, green or sometimes grey. He let his thumb glide over the cool smooth surface.

A few days before he went to buy it, he went to Hank's house, alone, and asked the older man for permission to marry Connor. 

He thought it would be proper, because the android was kind of Hank's adopted son.

So he had stood there, fidgeting under Anderson‘s gaze, waiting for the man to yell at him for even thinking about it, and then to kick him out. Unexpectedly, he was pulled into a hug, while he himself just stood stock still. To say he would have expected such a reaction from the older man would be a total lie.

After Hank let go of him, he told him that he was proud of the way he had changed for the better, and that he would gladly welcome him as his son in law. The feelings that grew inside his chest, after hearing those words, were something new.

Gavin never had a family before, only Tina, and now it grew steadily. It meant so much to him.

What if Connor would say no?

His hands shook as his nerves began to eat away at him again, doubts started to surface in his mind.

Gavin had taken the day off, just so he could try relax his raging thoughts, but nothing he tried helped. 

What if Connor said no? What if...

What if Connor changed his mind?

Living a life bound to a human that would age and die long before his own came to an end. Connor could be together with another android, not some weak, fragile thing like himself.

Fuck.

Glancing at the clock, he realized that he had only a few minutes left until Connor arrived home.

Gavin stuffed the small box back into his jeans pocket and made his way to the bathroom, a bit of cool water to the face could maybe help?

Back in the living room hh started to wander around, the ring heavy inside his pocket.

What if...

What if...

Carding a hand through his hair, and took a deep breath. His goddamn heart pounded against his ribs as he had just ran some marathon.

The sound of keys rang inside the apartment, shit...

Calm down, calm down... a hand on his shoulder made him flinch, like someone slapped him. 

"Gavin?" Connor's voice was filled with worry, eyebrows drawn together a bit. "Are you alright? Your stress level is very high..."

"Mmm, yeah I'm okay. I mean...I...uh...yea." very eloquent, Detective Reed, bravo. Stuttering around like a little kid caught stealing cookies. 

He face-palmed himself internally.

Brown eyes watched him intensely and Gavin stepped around his boyfriend to walk into the kitchen. He needed something cool to drink, and something to hold in his hands.

Gavin took a bottle of water from the fridge and drank greedily, before leaning against the counter.  
"How was the day at work, something excitingly happened today?"

Connor shook his head, just to stop short on his movements. "No, not really. A lot of paperwork, but Hank behaved strangely today, he was distracted? More so than usual... Other than that, nothing happened. How was your day? What did you do?" Connor stood directly in front of him now, trapping Gavin between the counter and his body.

"Umm nothing really, I just relaxed a bit....?" He got nervous again, his body tensed as adrenaline coursed through him.

"Relaxing without me, Gavin?... Gavin what... why are you so tense? Are you sure you are alright? If this is about last night, I'm sorry that I kept you awake, I -" Connor‘s next words were swallowed by Gavin as he pulled the android forward to press their lips together.

Gavin gripped at his boyfriends‘ sweatshirt, like Connor could disappear at any moment. Their kiss ended when Gavin needed to breath. "Don't be an idiot Con. You know that I never could be angry at you for having a bad dream. I just - I need to ask you a question. The whole day I racked my brain...and I- fuck."

Connor took hold of his hands and led him over to their couch, were they sat down, looking at each other.

"Gavin, whatever it is that you want to tell me or ask, just do it. Don't think to hard about it, okay?"

Gavin closed his eyes briefly, he took one of Connor's hand back in his own, locking their fingers together in a tight grip. He looked into the warm brown eyes of his love, they were unreadable, and gave the fingers between his own one last squeeze.

"Con, you know that we are together for a year now, and I also know that living together with me isn't always easy. I can be moody, angry and sometimes I still am an asshole. Nonetheless, you stayed...You stayed, and I finally felt happy for the first time in my life. I want this forever, for as long as you want me“

Gavin took a deep breath and felt how his hands had started to sweat.

"I will grow old and someday I will die, so it seems almost selfish for me to aks you, but I love you so much and I -. I -" Gavin loosened his grip from Connor's finger and reached inside his pocket, taking the small box in his hand.

He turned his attention fully to Connor‘s face, the androids eyes were wide open, and it seemed like his boyfriend had stopped breathing. He let a smile play around his lips, opening the small box, to show Connor what was inside.

"I know, I'm not an android and there are some things that I can't give you, but -....do you want to marry me?"

"Yes...yes...." Connor had started to cry, he practically hiccuped his answer toward Gavin. 

Conner said yes... Ohh... He said yes.

He threw himself forward against his now fiancé, lips crashing in a desperate kiss. Time flew by until they stopped, both of their clothes were rumbled, hair in disarray.

With the widest grin that Gavin had ever seen on the Androids face, he took the ring and let it slide onto Connor's finger.  
When he wanted to move his hand away Connor held onto it, tugged at his arm and dragged him to their bedroom. 

Gavin felt his knees connect with the edge of the mattress, and he let himself drop down.

Conner and him had had sex before, but this time it felt different? It was much more heated, but not in a desperate way.

He maneuvered himself to the middle of the bed as Connor crawled after him.

They tugged at each others clothes, hands roaming over skin until finally all their clothes were strewn around their bed, and Connor moved over him, holding him onto the bed. 

Gavin moaned loudly when he felt a hand closing over his hard member, moving up and down slwoly.

"Ohh, fuck. Connor... please, please...." Gavin gripped tightly at Connor's hair while needy sounds left him. 

"Please what, Gavin? ....what do you want me to do?" Connor‘s voice was deep with arousal.

That alone was almost enough to make him come.

"You fucking tease...please, Con. Want you in me...please..." Connor leaned over him, nipping at his heated skin, while Gavin just writhed and moaned helplessly, fully at Connors mercy.

Connor worked his way down, licking and biting, until wet heat closed over his cock, Gavin almost screamed while he threw his head back.

One hand gripped lightly at Connor's hair, while another just clawed at the bed sheets, as his lovers mouth descended on his member, almost swallowing whole.

"Ohhh, phck, Connor...stop...I want you in me..."

Gavin looked down at Connor when he felt him move away, his fiancé was sprawled between his legs, and started to nip at the insides of his thighs, and then finally, he felt fingers prob against him.

For just a millisecond, he wondered how Connor had gotten the lube out of the drawer beside their bed, but then again, did it matter? 

Everything was so overwhelming, Connor's fingers opened him up slowly as he still kissed and nipped at his thighs, leaving small marks behind, Gavin almost started to sob with need. 

"Connor, please...I'm ready, just...c'mon..." He pulled at Connor's hair until there were at eye level again.

"I love you Gavin, so so much. I always will." A slow, tender kiss followed, and Gavin felt Connor enter him slowly. 

He relished this feeling, moaning, at the fullness he felt when Connor was completely inside him. Both of them groaned as they moved against each other. 

His lover's cock slowly dragged along his insides, again and again, until he felt heat pooling in his abdomen. Words of love and moans bubbled out of him like a waterfall. 

He wrapped his arms around Connor's back and turned them. 

Straddling the android's lap, strong hands gripped at his hips, guiding him in his movements, as he started to move up and down, looking down at Connor, whose cheeks were dusted in blue. 

"Gavin, I ...I..." Connor moaned, he knew by now what Connor wanted to say.

He could feel and see it, the tension that worked through the android's body, the synthetic skin that receded in patches before Connor had his orgasm. 

Just as he was about to reach his limits, Connor sat up, hugging him close.

Their sat chest to chest as they both climaxed and groaning sounds echoed through the bedroom. 

His fiancé pumped inside him, while he spend himself between them, arms around each other.

Gavin was breathing heavily, heart racing inside his chest as he leaned his head against Connor shoulder while he came down from his high.

His hands caressed over Connor's back and scrapped along the neck. A wince left him when he got out of Connor's lap. Jesus...his thighs would hurt tomorrow, small bites and little bruises traveled around the insides of his legs. 

"Sorry, I got carried away." Connor looked down too, fingertips carefully touching along his red skin.  
"Don't worry, I love it. It means I belong to you..." they kissed briefly, before cleaning up each other.

Later, they lay on the bed together, arm in arm. 

Gavin was almost asleep, when he could hear his lover whisper next to him. 

"Connor Reed, It sounds wonderful."

He smiled to himself before sleep took him fully, yes it did sound wonderful.


End file.
